


South Park High

by maitemalvasi99



Series: South Park High - Season 1 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, High School, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, Teenagers, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitemalvasi99/pseuds/maitemalvasi99
Summary: Six years have passed and it is the beginning of Junior High at South Park High for Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. The boys from Colorado's most famous quartet have grown up, and now they have to deal with everything that being a teenager in a crazy town like the one they live in can bring. Accompany the hippie, the Jew, the poor and the fat on a series of high school adventures!
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Red/Kevin Stoley, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Series: South Park High - Season 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Party At Cartman's

The last week of August and the end of summer had finally came to South Park. Stan’s Marsh phone alarm played a nice, peaceful and relaxing tune, which was the opposite of what his mornings looked like, but the volume was high enough to wake him up. Stan opened his eyes and was about to press the snooze button, thinking five more minutes of sleep wouldnt disturb his routine, but stopped when He saw there was a message from his best friend Kyle Broflovski. He opened the chat and read “Ready for another year of torture?”  
Stan laugh. “And do we have a choice?” was his reply, knowing Kyle would probably chuckle like He did on the other side. He gave up sleeping five more minutes longer and stood up, walking towards the bathroom to wash his face, but was abruptly pushed before He could enter by the stupid She-Ogre He knew as his older sister. Shelly would just return to the college campus for classes in september and Stan couldnt avoid thinking if it was about time for her to go away. Have her home some weekends was bad... But everyday was almost too much to bear.  
\- God dammit Shelly! Do you have to do this everyday? – Stan shouted from outside the bathroom, knocking on the locked door. His sister had grew a lot. She didnt used braces anymore and had gave a update to her looks, at least the possible, but her bad attitude had stayed the same. Shelly opened the door, almost hitting Stan’s face with it, to respond.  
\- Shut up Turd! I’m going out! – and she closed it again almost breaking it. The noise made Stan’s mom, Sharon, soon appear to ask what was going on, but the boy Just sighed and went back to his room. He packed his school stuff and changed his clothes while waited for Shelly to come out of the bathroom.  
He placed his jacket, a The Who shirt, clean jeans and his red converse Chuckies above his bed. He opened the drawer e there it was, carefully stored, his trade Mark: The red poof Ball hat. He throw the little thing with the others at the same moment He saw Shelly passing irritated through the hallway while his mother followed her screaming. Finally He could use the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later, Stan got to the bus stop, not the same one He and his friends used to hang when they were kids, despite being practically the same thing. All sights in South Park looked alike. When He got there, Kenny and Cartman were laughing, while Kyle had his arms crossed glaring at the other two. – Hey guys. – Stan Said smiling to Kyle, who Just sigh and got closer to his Best friend.  
\- Hey dude... – Kyle seemed frustrated and Stan knew the reason. He knew why his other two friends were laughing their guts out and it was the same reson that placed that expression on Kyle’s face.  
A week ago, to celebrate summer’s ending, Cartman threw a huge party for everyone in class on his basement. Eric Cartman’s basement had always been the Best place for such stuff... It was big, had an extra bathroom and Liane, his mom, never seemed bothered with all the shit they’ve done down there. The whole sophomore class appeared, Kenny had got the booze and the pot with his contacts and everything was going as planned.  
Stan and Kyle were sitting in the staircase that lead to the basement waiting for Wendy Testaburguer, Stan’s girlfriend, arrive. The Black-haired boy was anxious, since she had spent most of her Summer travelling with her parents. Kenny, Cartman and the others that had arrived already, were downstairs having fun. Watching this, Kyle seemed nervous about something.  
\- Youre gonna try tonight Kyle? – Stanley asked with a smirk on his face as Kyle turned to him widening his eyes for a second.  
\- Uh? I dont know what youre talking about...  
\- The pot dude... I’m asking if youre gonna try it. You Said your parents would be out tonight. – Stan gave a brief look towards Ike, playing with his phone in a couch. Since the Broflovskis were out, Kyle had to bring him to the party.  
\- I dont know dude... My mom would kill me if she discovered i’ve smoked. – He took a deep breath before continuing. – I know Ike wont say a Word, but i dont know... You know how she gets when she’s angry.  
Stan opened his mouth to say something to his Best friend, but they both turn their heads at the same time hearing the door above the stairs opening. Wendy and Bebe passed through it and the Black-haired girl froze as soon as she saw her boyfriend waiting. Stan smiled and patted Kyle’s shoulder friendly. – You know i support whatever your decision is, right? – and before the red-haired could reply, Stan stood up and went up to where Wendy was.  
\- Hey babe! How was your trip? – He asked already pulling her into a hug. Wendy seemed nervous about something, and her fake smile showed that.  
Kyle, who could see Wendy’s expression, watched the scene confused, standing up as well. Bebe passed through him shooking her head. – This ain’t gonna be cool... – she sighed already knowing the kinda talk her bestie would have with her boyfriend next. Kyle turned to her listening this, getting even more perplexed now since according to Stan, the two of them seemed to be ok until the previous Day, at least He Said Wendy seemed to miss him in their messages.  
\- Bebe... What...  
\- Have you seen Clyde, Ky? – Bebe asked and the jewboy only pointed to where the football team captain and the blonde’s boyfriend was. Soon He also went down there leaving Stan and Wendy alone.

\- Everything was fine Stan... I had lots of fun. – Wendy replied stepping away from his hug. She was acting weird.  
\- Is everything ok? Something happened? – Stan asked noticing this. He hoped his girl would be anxious to see him again, just like He was. He hoped that she would be happy and willing to tell him the news about her trip and that they would spend na amazing night together at the party. But the words that came out from Wendy’s mouth next made Stan’s heart stop beating for a second.  
\- Can we... Talk? – she said in a uncertain and not a bit thrilling tone. – I mean... Alone?

\- Whats wrong with your face Kyle? – Kenny asked when He saw the jew coming downstairs with some worry on his eyes. He looked up towards Stan and Wendy while going down, and bit his lip nervously when He saw Stan’s smile vanishing, before He agreed with his head and followed Wendy out of the basement.  
\- It’s just... I think Wendy is going to break up with Stan. – He said grabbing a pop for himself while Kenny raised na eyebrown. He understood why Kyle seemed worried about this since Stan always ended up devastated everytime He had a fight with his girlfriend and them splitted apart for a while. None of them could forget the goth kids episode. Kenny got a bottle of vodka and added some to Kyle’s cup.  
\- Guess we’re gonna need more of this to comfort him later then, huh? – He said with a little sigh. Kyle looked at his cup and scratched his neck.  
\- I dont know if i should Kenny... Ike’s here and... – He thought for an instant. Why not? He wanted to be able to help his Best friend upstairs, but theres nothing He could do at the moment. Maybe when He came back, if what He was thiking truly happened, Kyle could cheer him up a little bit. – Alright... But let’s get slow... You know Stan has a problem with alcoohol.  
\- I have some weed here too... – Kenny said patting his parka’s pocket where probably the joints were. The smirk on his face showed the other the exact words that were about to come out of his mouth. – You said you were gonna try tonight, Kyle.

Wendy guided Stan to Cartman’s backyward. Usually, there was the parties Make out spot. Of course, couples used to kiss and fool around down the basement as well, but true action happened there, under the stars. Stan and Wendy had kissed in Cartman’s backyward before but they never reached the ultimate goal, He respected her too much to try doing anything without her giving a sign first. In reality, He didnt fell secure enough to go more ahead than what they had done by that point.  
A girl placed her hands in her coat’s pockets. Despite still being Summer, South Park managed to be to coldest town in all Colorado. She sighed without facing him, just looking at the starry sky, nervous with something Stan couldnt identify. – Wendy... What do you wanna talk about? – she suddenly firm her feet and turn her head to him.  
\- Stan... We need to take a break.  
Complete silence. Stan tilted his head to the side confused for a few seconds staring at his girlfriend not knowing how to react. E then He chuckled. It was a quick one tho, since Wendy’s expression didnt change. – Wait... You’re being serious? B-But why?!  
\- I’ve been thinking during this trip... You know? I need a break to think, thats all. – she replied shyly looking to the ground. She hated having to do that. But at the same time, it was needed, doubts came on her head during vacation and she needed to find a solution to it without Stan interfering, even without meaning it. – Please... You need to understand.  
\- You’ve met someone on the trip, don’t you? Thats what happened? Thats why you’re acting weird? – He asked leaning onto her and gently taking her hands, which made him stare at his eyes one more time. – Wendy... Please don’t do this to me again... I... I love you...  
She stopped and her eyebrows curved in a sad way. She slightly and carefully touched his face. – And i love you too. Thats why i have to do this, because i don’t wanna hurt you more than necessary. I need a break Stanley... – her voice was firm and decisive. – And no... I didnt met anyone on the trip. I just... Need you to respect what i’m asking you.  
She took a deep sigh gazing deeply inside his eyes, before releasing his hands and pass through him, returning back into the house. Stan’s shoulders dropped while he stared at nothing ahead of him with wide eyes, shocked, without understanding how in a matter of minutes he went from “Cute messages of missing you” to “We need to take a break”. He had no Idea how longer he stayed there staring at nothing in particular, but he discovered later that it was for awhile, cause Kenny opened the glass door that gave access to the backyard, holding himself to not have a laughter attack.  
\- HAHA! STAN! – he couldnt stop laughing. – You have to come see the shit Kyle’s doing! S-Stan... – Kenny stopped in front of his friend, finally seeing his desolate expression. – Uh... Stan? What happened?  
\- Wendy... She... She... – Stan tried to speak, but the words simply didnt came out. He felt his body being pulled into a hug all of sudden. Kenny sighed releasing him a few seconds later.  
\- I’m so sorry dude...  
Stan felt terrible. If at least he knew why Wendy did this to him, maybe he could stand the fact better. Kenny was a good friend and for sure, at least as far as possible, his hug had helped. Perhaps if he went to hang with his friends... Wait a minute. Stan’s sad face changed to confused in just one second. – What did you said about Kyle?

\- ALRIGHT, MOTHERFUCKERS! WHEN I SAY CARTMAN, YOU SAY FATASS! – Kyle was standing above the junk food table, wearing only his underwear and hat. His voice sounded drunk and a little bit higher than usual. Kyle already had the most high pitched voice among all his male friends, but that was too much.  
Kenny returned with Stan to the basement and just when he saw Kyle, he couldnt contain his laugh. Stan’s eyes got wide seeing his Best friend completely high and screaming almost naked in front of everybody. That wasnt Kyle, or at least, it wasnt how Kyle acted. All the others had similiar reactions to what was going on: Or they were laughing or they were shocked. Cartman didnt seemed to care that mosto of the shit coming out of the jew’s mouth were poorly directed to him. At the moment, the fat kid hold onto Heidi, his girlfriend, while filming Kyle making a fool of himself with his Iphone. – That’s totally going to my Twitter. – Eric laugh evil.  
\- My god Kenny... What the fuck did you gave him? – Stan asked, a mix of worry and giggle on his voice. Kenny laughed out loud in return, showing the other joint he had.  
\- Looks like our friend Kyle kept his promise, huh Stan?  
Wendy was one of the people looking at Kyle without knowing how to react. For a second, she glanced at Stan, but quickly the boy looked away and went to the table where Kyle danced ridiculously. – Kyle, you have to get down from there dude. – Stan said reaching his arms towards his Best friend so he could come down without falling or getting hurt.  
\- Hey Stan! Hey everybody! This is my Best friend Stan! – Kyle said almost tripping and falling from the table, but Stan managed to hold him and put him down safely before that could happen. – Ah... Dude... Your eyes are puffy... – Kyle stopped smiling and touched Stan’s face dizzily. – She broke up with you, didnt she? I’m so sorry Stan! – and then he hugged him.  
Stanley wanted to talk with Kyle about it. During his whole life, that boy was always there to help him, but he knew the red haired didnt had conditions at the moment. He sighed and asked someone next to the scene to pass him Kyle’s clothes that were on the floor. – C’mon man... Lets get you home. Lets go Ike!  
Stan went away without saying bye to most people. In the end, Kyle’s little show had gave him an excuse to leave... After what happened, the last thing he wanted was partying. When they got to Kyle’s house, on the other side of the street, Stan carefully placed him on his bed with Ike’s help. He thanked Jesus for their parents being out.  
\- God dammit... Hey Ike, i think i’m spending the night. Just in case Kyle doesnt feel good... And he has no conditions of... – Stan stopped talking when he heard voices that sounded much alike the ones he heard at the party coming from Ike’s phone. – Ike?  
\- Uh? Oh, sure, no problem. – Ike replied laughing and showing his phone screen. It was a vídeo of Kyle’s show at the party, posted three minutes ago on Eric Cartman’s Twitter Page. – Its online already.  
Stan took a deep breath, rolling his eyes thinking how Cartman could be such an asshole. He looked at Kyle knowing how ashamed he would be in the morning, despite him looking so peaceful sleeping now. – Alright Ike... You should go rest. We’ll figure this out tomorrow ok? The sleeping bag is still in the closet?  
Stan layed on the floor next to Kyle’s bed, curling himself at the thick Terrance & Phillip sleeping bag. He smiled a bit remembering how happy they both were when got that gift. Soon he frowned tho, thinking about Wendy and what happened at the party. Why did she had to do that with him? Why didnt she gave him a reason? He heard Kyle moving on his bed and then released a groan.  
\- You better be ok in the morning to hear me mourn Kyle...  
\- Stan? Are you listening to me? – Kyle asked waving his hand in front of his Best friend’s face, that looked completely lost in thoughts.  
\- Uh? What? – he asked snapping out of it. He was inside the bus already heading to school with Kyle sitting by his side.  
\- You didnt heard a single Word i said, right? – the red haired kid asked with a bored look. Stan stuttered to reply, which made Kyle sit straight in his seat with his arms crossed. – Nevermind...  
Stan felt bad for a second. He’d been thinking about Wendy and what happened for the last minutes, not realizing his surroundings. In fact, he and the girl havent spoken to each other in a week, ever since the talk in Cartman’s yard. The boy relaxed in his seat sighing sadly gazing at the view from his window. – I know you were problably cursing Cartman for being an ass and posting that vídeo. He’s really a jerk... I’m sorry about it and i’ll help you solve this shit. Is just...  
\- The thing with Wendy, right? – Kyle said suddenly. The two boys knew each other time enough to know exactly what the other was thinking without much effort. Stan looked back to his friend. – I know dude... It sucks. But you told me she just wanted a time. Didnt she said she loved you?  
\- Well... Yeah, she said. But i dont know... She seemed so... – the bus stopped in front of South Park High and the doors opened so the students could come out. But Stan couldnt stand. He saw something outside the bus the simply freeze his movements. Wendy was sitting at the stairs in front of the building with a big book in one of her hands... Because the other side of the book was being held by a blonde kid around their age that was extremely familiar. -...Distant...  
Kyle looked from the window seeing the same scene. The boy was close to Wendy. Too close. The two of them seemed to be talking about the book and she seemed happy with this kid’s company. Kyle lifted an eyebrown, having the same sensation of familiarity. The blonde curly hair thrown back, fancy outfits and that smart air he exibited over Wendy... It reminded them a lot about this kid they’ve met years ago, when they were just eight, and that had went study with them. Kyle’s eyes widen when his mind reproducted the words “La Resistance” and he could, finally, identify who this guy was.  
\- Gregory... – he said making Stan turn to him abruptly.  
\- Hey, you two have to come down! – the bus driver yelled making them realize they were the only ones left inside. The boys quickly took their stuff and did as the man said. Kyle tried to pull Stan as far as possible from where Wendy was with Gregory, maybe head to their lockers and get over with that, but Stan couldnt avoid giving his girlfriend, or ex, a look with all the sadness from his body.  
For a moment, Wendy faced him back, and the joy vanished from her face. She looked embarassed to the ground while Kyle kept trying to pull him away. But he knew there was no sense in spare him since his heart was probably already broken.

Eric Cartman was walking towards his locker with his usual egocentric air. He wasnt among the youngest in school anymore, actually, he was practically a veteran if you think well. It was like he owned this territory by now. He spotted Heidi Turner, his longdate gilfriend, searching for something inside her locker, and, even tho he wasnt seeing her face, he knew she was excited to see him. They were more attached than ever, since a week ago, after the incredible party in his house that he liked to call “High Kyle’s show” they went it on inside his room. Probably the best day of his whole life, not only for seeing Kyle humiliating himself, but because he lost his virginity, all in one night. It was too good to be true.  
When he reached her, Cartman hugged her from behind, gripping her waist and lifting her up softly. Heidi gasped startled, tooking a fright when he lifted her, but when she looked back and saw her boyfriend, her face turned angry. She shook her legs and kicked him lightly to be released. – Let me go Eric!  
Cartman released her, getting confused. He chuckled sarcastically. – Wow... Looks like someone is on a bad mood today. Are you on your period or something?  
Heidi shut her locker madly, which made Cartman shut his mouth. He had seem her pissed before, despite being rare, and he didnt liked at all. He kept perplexed while she faced him almost like she was about to attack him. – I dont wanna talk to you! – she yelled suddenly and started to walk away. Cartman ran and grip on her arm.  
\- Hey! Wait a second, what have i done? – he asked not understanding. Heidi’s face got even angrier, burning bright red. After a few seconds she opened up.  
\- You want to explain to me why everybody knows what we’ve done last week? – she screamed pulling her arm away from his touch. Cartman’s eyes widen, as he placed his hands on his pockets.  
\- I... I dont know what youre talking about, Heidi...  
\- Dammit Eric! I asked you to not tell anyone! – she stamp her feet on the floor with tears on her eyes.  
\- And i didnt! – he screamed back, some people were staring at them both, before turning their faces and leave. Heidi crossed her arms, not buying not even a bit of that. – Well... Maybe i’ve told the guys... And Butters... And Clyde. I mean, i had to tell Clyde, right? Oh yeah... I told Jimmy too...  
He stopped when she suddenly pushed him and his fat body hit the floor. – Youre an idiot! Now everybody looks at me knowing what happened! Dont you ever speak to me! Its over Eric! – and then she returned to march nervously away from him.  
\- Fuck you Heidi! Thats right, go away and leave me here, laying on the floor! – Cartman yelled seeing her move away. Noticing she didnt hesitate a single step and just disappeared by the end of the hallway, ignoring him completely, he sighed heavily, still with an irritated expression, laying the rest of his body on the floor too. – Crap...


	2. Kyle Finds Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl comes to school and once again, Kyle is about to discover a new interest.

Stan spent his whole first period in complete silence. Every now and then, Kyle diverted his attention from the class to check on his best friend, that had a pen in his hands, but nothing written in his notebook. Not that the class was super important, since this was only the first day of the school year, so it was just the usual orientations.  
\- Hey, whats wrong with Stan, dude? – Kenny asked poking Kyle’s shoulder slightly. The boy was sitting in the back chair, sloppy, while chewing a piece of gun.  
\- I’ll tell you at recess, okay? – Kyle answered returning his attention to Stan, that was still staring at nothing. The redhead kept asking himself at the hell was going through his friend’s head, but could imagine it was a tonne of shit. 

At recess, after they took their lunches, Stan, Kyle and Kenny Sat at their usual table. Kenny curiously beheld the new freshmen faces, something that he had experienced already. He paid a special attention to the new girls, smiling and giggling towards everything. He took any chances he had to reveal his charm towards them, knowing that, by the end of that year, he would get to know many. He only looked back to his friends when he heard Cartman sitting abruptly next to him.  
His tray crashed into the table in a way that could only mean one thing. He was pissed. Stan and Kyle would exchange a look before asking what was going on, but Stan didn’t move a muscle. Kyle sighed and then went on to make the question alone. – What is it this time, Cartman?  
\- Did you and Heidi break up again? – Kenny asked, chuckling.  
\- IT’S NOT FUNNY, KENNY! – the fatass yelled, almost making the poor kid deaf. Then, he sighed, still pretty nervous. – Yeah, we had a fight. I swear to God, Heidi is unbearable sometimes...  
\- Of course she is... – Kyle said in a sarcastic way, before taking a bite of his sandwich. – What did you do this time?  
That question made Cartman stand up and punch the table near Kyle’s tray, and everybody trembled. – How do you know I was the one that did something, you fuckin’ jew? – even Stan moved now, scared by the noise. Kyle just lifted the Mountain Dew can, still sealed in Cartman’s tray, that he made fell with his punch. The rest of the cafeteria was staring at fat boy exploding.  
\- Ah, I don’t know, Cartman... Why’d i think it was you? You’re so nice to everybody, after all. – Kyle kept his sarcastic tone, giving a bored look towards Cartman. – What did you do this time?  
Cartman ground his teeth, but then sat down again, defeated. Kenny sighed relieved, imagining for a second those two were about to start yelling at each other and eventually would be rolling on the floor like it happened many times. Cartman had his hands closed in fists, which meant no one was 100% safe yet, making Kenny backed up. – You guys remember that... I’ve mentioned that me and Heidi went to my room after Kyle’s Show? And that we had sex?  
\- Kyle’s Show hehe. – Kenny laughed, but stopped when he received a cold look from the jew. – Sorry.  
\- Well, yeah. You’ve been pissing everyone off with that for about three days straight. Told everybody how good in bed you should be and... – Kyle started saying, but then he stopped talking when he realized what happened. – Oh fuck! Heidi asked you to not tell anyone, didn’t she?  
\- Dude... – Kenny shook his head. He was the kind of guy who hooked up with different people, without getting attached to anyone, it was true, but he never disrespected any of his lovers. That’s why all of them ended up falling in love with him.  
Cartman eyed his plate in silence. He knew exactly what he did. What he said. He knew it was wrong, like most of the attitudes he made in life, but yet, he never thought straight. The only thing that passed through his head after Heidi slept on that night, was how everyone would find him incredible from now on. – Ah c’mon! What’s so wrong about that? It would happen anyway! What did she expected? That i was gonna be quiet about that?  
\- Yes! Dude, that was exactly what she’d expect! – Kyle yelled like that was obvious. – You were an asshole to her, Cartman! – Cartman looked over his shoulder and saw Heidi eating with her friends that seemed to be helping her to feel better. The expression on her face made him actually feel slightly bad for what he did. – Maybe she realizes that now...  
Cartman narrowed his eyes at Kyle before getting up and remove his tray from the table. – I don’t need to hear a bunch of shit coming from an envious jew! You don’t even know what is like to have a girlfriend, Kahl! And you’re not helping at all! – he yelled again, getting the cafeteria’s attention once more, inclusing Heidi and her friends on the other table, and then he went to sit away from the guys. The only vague seat was near Scott Malkinson, but in Cartman’s head, anywhere was better than next to stupid Kyle.  
\- Hi Eric...  
\- Shut the fuck up Scott!  
Kyle rolled his eyes and returned to his meal. – Can you believe him? – he asked turning to his other two friends, but Stan had his attention towards two table ahead, where Gregory and Wendy were talking while eating lunch. – C’mon Stan... Let them be. Soon she’ll realize how Gregory must still be the boastful asshole as before.  
Stan laid his head on the tray, right above his spaghetti, soaking his whole face with sauce. The other two could hear him murmuring with his face shoved on the food. – God dammit... Wendy will still be the death of me... 

After taking Stan to the bathroom and help him clean his face, Kyle returned to class. He and his friend had the next period together and, in fact, that would be their first real class, since orientation didn’t count much. The redhead tried hard to keep his friend aware and away from bad thoughts while the biology teacher wasn’t there, even if that seemed like harder than any lesson that class could provide.  
\- C’mon Stan... Try to think about something else. I know it’s hard... – Kyle had spent the last week hearing his best friend cry and mourn about the break up and had spoken everything he could think of that could help him. – But trust me, you need to stay firm. If you stay like this, then she won’t return. It’s like that time when you decided to hang with the goth kids and...  
Kyle suddenly stopped talking. The teacher had arrived in class and he wasn’t alone. A girl, around their age, with black hair till her shoulders, red strands on the tips, pale skin, but with freckles all over her cheeks and nose, and big brown eyes, was walking next to him. She carried some sorta of map, along with other school documents, and seemed really nervous about something, even tho she smiled towards the teacher. For a second, Stan seemed to vanish, along with the voices of his other class mates that, before, were filling the room with sound. In that moment, Kyle’s sight was limited to that girl, whoever she was, and his head was reproducing something that sounded like “Fooled Around And Fell In Love” By Elvin Bishop. He shook his head tho, when the teacher knocked his books onto the table and everything went back to normal.  
\- Good morning, class! Welcome back to South Park High! We have a long year ahead of us! – the man smiled, while the girl Sat in the first seat closer to the door. – For those who don ‘t know me, I’m Mr. Nipples and i’ve been teaching biology for almost 20 years. – some students, most of them actually, laughed like they’ve always done when hearing the teacher’s name, including Kyle, who could help a smirk. He worried again when Stan didn’t exibited a single reaction. He was about to poke him when he find himself staring at the girl again. – You might have noticed that we have a new student with us. Would you like to introduce yourself?  
\- My name’s Lily... – she said turning around to the class, still in her chair, giving a nervous, but kind, smile. – Lily Palmer. I just moved in here and... Well, i guess that’s it. I’m the new girl.  
\- Wow... – Kyle murmured to himself when he heard her speak. She seemed so cool! Stan moved for the first time since they got there hearing his best friend. He raised na eyebrown when he saw the little smile forming in Kyle’s mouth while he was staring at the girl who just spoke.  
The teacher thanked her before starting his class. Stan, who was a bit off during the last minutes, looked from Kyle to the girl and then back to Kyle. His friend now had a huge and goofy smile on his face, while supporting himself by his elbows, showing zero interest in Mr. Nipples class, which was new. Kyle was one of the most, if not the most, intelligent kids in his grade. He always paid attention to class.  
\- Kyle? – Stan asked suddenly entering in the jew’s field of vision, which made his snap from his trance state abruptly.  
\- Uh? What? – he asked shaking his head slightly, before turning to Stan. Even upset as he was, the boy couldn’t hold a smirk towards Kyle, who seeing this, started to turn red as a tomato. – Shit, what do you want, Stan?  
\- Ah, nothing! Nothing at all... – Stan replied getting back to his original position, but still with the smirk. – I mean, you clearly seem interested in something else.  
Kyle’s face got even redder, making it impossible to distinguish where the hair started, since the colour on his face was pretty similiar. – I-It’s not what you’re thinking...! I’m j-just...  
\- You’re just staring at the new girl like a drooling dog, that’s what you were doing. – Stan said looking at him again and then gave a quick look at Lily. – She’s really cute, dude... Why don’t you go talk to her after class?  
\- What?! – Kyle questioned shocked, like Stan was asking the impossible. – Dude, you’re crazy? I can’t just simply go and talk to a girl like that!  
\- Why not? You found her beaultiful and interesting and as far as we know, you’re both single. – Stan said shrugging. – Why don ‘t start talking to her bit by bit? You could try to invite her to the homecoming ball by the end of the month.  
\- No Stan! This girl is cute, and she’s clearly a lot for me. I’d make a clown of myself...  
\- You’ll never know if you don’t try, dude...  
\- Look who’s talking! – Kyle snapped crossing his arms towards Stan. He wanted him to stop talking about that. – I thought you were the guy who always ended up throwing up on Wendy’s fa... – and then Kyle stopped talking. For a second, he forgot about Stan’s little problem. He fell instantly bad for what he was about to say, even more because he just threw a bucket of ice in his friend moment of joy. – Stan... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...  
\- It’s okay, dude... Forget it. Just... Talk to her when you feel comfortable with, ok? – Stan said laying back on his desk, sighing sadly one more time. – If you wait too much, it might be too late...


	3. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is still unhappy with how things ended between him and Wendy... Fortunately, nothing that a little game of truth or dare cannot improve. Or maybe it's unfortunately?

A week had passed ever since school started and nothing had changed between Stan and Wendy, that, in fact, grew closer and closer to Gregory. The boy couldn’t understand what that cocky british had that he didn’t. What exactly made Wendy get so interested on him so sudden? Not to mention the fact that he had no idea why she had broken up with him. He wondered if she and Gregory were talking to each other before classes started.  
It was Monday again, second week of class in South Park High. Stan took the bus with Kyle, who had not yet worked up the courage to talk to the new girl, Lily, and Kenny. Eric Cartman’s red, convertible car had finally left workshop, where it has been during last week. The fatass used all his charm last Friday, along with the amazing air of superiority that car could provide to him, and went to Heidi’s house, to apologize and take her in a surprise date. And for the twentieth time, the two resumed dating.  
The other three saw Cartman parking his car in front of school, while he removed his sunglass and kissed Heidi, who was sitting next to him. He turned to his friends and showed them a malicious smirk. – What’s up, guys? How fun it was to walk to the bus stop and get that old fucking bus to school?  
\- You could give us a ride now and then, fatso! – Kenny said with his arms crossed, but Eric only replied with a forced laugh while opening the door to Heidi.  
\- Do I look like a fag to get to school with a bunch of men in my car? This is Heidi’s spot!  
The girl giggled when Eric opened the door for her, but soon it was muffed by the sound of another car engine, a brown Camaro, that parked on the side. Kenny’s jaw dropped when he saw the vehicle and Stan and Kyle looked equally shocked. The owner should be very rich... However, Stan’s expression became angry when he saw Gregory coming out of the car.  
\- Oh my... That’s a nice car! – Heidi said helding her boyfriend’s hand while smiling gently to Gregory, something Cartman didn’t seem to like. The other boy smiled back.  
\- Thanks, Heidi. Have you seen Wendy around?  
The girl lightly chuckled knowing how that little comment and Gregory’s presence should be making Stan down. Even so, she answered him. – Oh no, i just got here. But she must be inside.  
\- Thank you. Gentleman. – he said with a bow. Stan just rolled his eyes in contempt as he walked away.  
\- What a jerk... – he murmured annoyed.  
Kenny kept focused in Gregory’s badass car with his mouth open. What would he do with such machine in his hands... – Yeah... A jerk with a kickass car...  
\- Kenny! – Stan and Kyle shouted together.  
\- Ah c’mon you guys! Check that out! No wonder why Wendy is going out with him. I want to go out with him knowing he rides that thing! – Kenny pointed and Cartman laughed.  
\- You’re a bitch, Kenny hehe...  
Stan put his hands in his coat pockets and walked away. Kyle shook his head before following him. He knew it wasn’t the right moment to say that, but he was sure that whatever the reason Wendy was hanging out with Gregory, it wasn’t because of the car. Wendy was too smart to let herself be carried by just two pairs of wheels... It had to be something about that british boy that made her had second thoughts about her relationship with Stanley. The two stopped in the corridor, however, when they heard Heidi calling. The boys turned and saw that she had followed them.  
\- Heidi? – Stan asked, confused.  
\- Hey... Sorry about Eric. I know you guys are friends and he does things like that the whole time...  
\- Nevermind... We came to school in that old bus our whole lives. – Kyle said, smiling politely, reassuring her. He’d never understand how someone like her had fallen in love with Eric Cartman, who, unlike her, was completely despicable. – Some more rides aren’t going to kill us.  
\- Yeah... No problem at all. – Stan added, but felt that wasn’t the only reason she followed them. – That’s the only thing you wanted to say?  
\- Actually... I don’t know if that’s gonna help you, but... – she paused, biting her lip. – I know why Wendy decided to take a break.

\- She did what?! – Stan asked after listening to everything Heidi has to say.  
\- Gregory followed her on Instagram and the two of them started talking while she was on that trip. – Kyle repeated. – Are you deaf?  
Stan glared at Kyle as if to say this wasn’t time for jokes. Kyle shrugged while his best friend returned to look at the girl. – So, she really broke up with me for him? That’s it?  
\- Well... I wouldn’t say that was the only reason. From what she told me and the girls, she realized how political he still was, even after all this time, and that made her visualized herself in another type of relationship. – Heidi made another pause before continuing. – What i mean is she knew Gregory was coming back here and she asked for a break before she could hurt you. She and Gregory are just friends... At least for now.  
Stan pounded his fists, his face burning with rage. How could she do that? Why didn’t she spoke with him before? – I can’t believe she did that to me again!  
\- Stan... That’s not what i said... She’s really thinking about this. She loves you. And nothing happened between her and Gregory... You have to respect her time, because, for what she told us, she’ll ask to talk to you very soon. – Heidi was desperately trying to make him understand. Wendy didn’t want to hook up, or even date that kid. She wanted Stan to realize that he needed to grow up a little... They’ve been dating since they were kids, but now they’ve left this phase. Heidi couldn’t tell him everything, of course, but Wendy just wanted him to see that she wanted to date someone her age... With mature thoughts.  
\- Well, now i’m the one who doesn’t want to talk to her! – he said crossing his arms and the girl sighed. She did her best, but couldn’t ruin her friendship with Wendy telling all the details about her friend’s feelings to him. Kyle gave a sad look towards Stan, similiar to Heidi’s. Apparently, he understood something.   
\- Stan... I think you and me need to have a talk later, ok? – Kyle touched his friend’s shoulder, who agreed simply. Then the jew turned back to Heidi. – Can i ask you something? You girls talk about a bunch of things, right? That new girl... Lily. She’s already sitting with you at lunch and...  
\- Lily? Ah, yeah, she’s really nice. – Heidi said with a weak smile.  
\- Uh... Yes, i imagine. What i want to know is... What sorta things she likes? – Stan raised an eyebrown towards Kyle and his sudden interest about knowing more about the new girl.   
\- Well... She likes rock music... Loves Marvel movies. She sings and plays guitar and piano, she’s pretty artistic... Enjoys science fiction books. – Heidi listed, but stopped when she realized those informations were pleasing Kyle. She smirked the same way Stan did when she understood what was going on. – Wait a second... You have a crush on Lily?  
\- Well... No, is just... – Kyle started. He blushed, while scratching his neck.  
\- Yes, he does. – Stan cutted him before he could finish. Heidi laughed.  
\- Well... I can talk to her if you like. – she offered, but that was the last thing Kyle wanted.  
\- No, thanks. I’ll... Think something. Tell me what kinda things she likes already helped me a lot!  
\- Okay then. – Heidi turned around hearing the school bell ring, meaning the next class was about to start. She took a few steps before turning to them again. – Hey, you guys are going at Eric’s this friday, right? He’s throwing a party... Well, you know. It’ll be cool.  
\- I don’t know... We’ll see. – Stan said, thinking instantly about Wendy and Gregory’s presence, so Kyle simply agreed with his head, repeating what his friend had said.  
\- Lily will be there, Kyle... – she said with a wicked smirk, that made Kyle gulp. She turned around once more and went to her classroom, leaving them behind. Stan still seemed nervous with what he heard, but suddenly felt himself pulled by the collar of his shirt.  
\- Stan! We need to go to that party!

Friday night, the party in Eric Cartman’s house was about to start. He was very proud to be the host of the first big party of the school year, but he always was anyway. Stan and Kyle were walking towards his place with their hands on their pockets. Summer, something almost nonexistent in South Park due to the proximity of the town to the mountains, was leaving an empty seat for autumn.  
During that last week, the two friends had a long conversation about what Heidi actually meant with her alert towards Stan about Wendy. Of course, Kyle wasn't entirely sure if that was it, but it seemed to comfort his best friend to the point of really cheering him on about going to the party. Stan had dressed up, although he didn't want to look elegant, and Kyle was in his usual style: Sneakers, comfortable jeans, a simple shirt under his sweater and his famous green Ushanka that practically never leave his skull. Of course, the boy was fixing his hair now, in case someone ripped it out of his head, but he still preferred to hide the red curls under the hat.  
\- You seem excited. – Kyle said touching his best friend’s shoulder.  
\- I’m feeling a little better. I’m gonna prove to Wendy that i can be a mature guy... That i can have the mentality of an adult just like the asshole Gregory! – he stated, before realizing calling people “na asshole” like that sounded childish. – Well... You got my point.  
Kyle laughed, nodding. He was anxious too. If Heidi wasn’t lying, the new girl, Lily, would be there too, which gave him a better oportunity of communicate with her than at the school hallways. After all, that’s what parties were for, right? Interacting with other people?  
Stan rang the bell and Liane answered the door in a few seconds. He had this big jar of juice in her hands. – Ah! Hello boys! – he said politely, always wearing a kind smile. No matter how much they made fun of Liane Cartman by her back to annoy the fatass, she was still very nice to them. But they were boys, and boys make jokes about their friend’s mothers since the beginning of times. It was a fact and they couldn’t help it.  
\- Good evening, Mrs. Cartman. – Kyle smiled back at her.  
\- Eric is down the basement already with some other little friends. Could you take this jar of juice with you when you get there?  
Stan took the jar, agreeing, and then they went down to the basement. Kenny and Butters were finishing to set things up while Heidi was sitting in Cartman’s lap by the couch. Stanley put the jar of juice at the drink’s table and only then realized Tweek and Craig were there too, talking to each other while holding hands. Tweek turned to him and Kyle, waving gently.  
\- What’s up, guys? Everything cool? – Stan asked.  
\- Yes, it is. Nice you could make it, Stan. – Craig said smiling weakly. Everybody knew about Stan and Wendy’s situation at the moment. Suddenly, the boy with in the red puffball hat felt Kenny placing na arm around his neck and pulling him closer.  
\- And very lucky of you too, Stan! Because tonight, something amazing will happen! Something that might help you. – he said and Stan raised a confused eyebrown, similiar to what Kyle was expressing. – We’re gonna play truth or dare, man... And leave it to me, if i get to challenge you or Wendy, i’m totally making you two kiss.   
Around half an hour later and practically the whole class was there. The basement was pretty fulled now and Stan and Kyle were sitting on the couch. Kyle was drinking a pop while eating a sandwich Cartman’s mom had made. – Dude, i wish my mom could cook like this. You had one, Stan? – Kyle asked with another bite, but soon Stan leaned and stole one too. – Hey!  
\- You’re right, this is amazing! – the boy replied laughing and swallowing the piece he had stolen. Kyle lightly pushed him, laughing as well, but they both stopped when the basement’s door opened once more, as who was missing finally arrived. Bebe and Clyde came inside, followed by Token and Nichole; Lily was right behind them, making Kyle automatically smile. The new girl had her head turned, speaking to somebody else behind her... And then Stan saw the last thing he wanted to see that night. Wendy was the person Lily was talking to, and she was simply gorgeous... She’s be perfect if it wasn’t for a small detail. Her left hand fingers were intertwined with Gregory’s. He couldn’t believe it... He felt himself frowning and his teeth chattering, not to mention the heat rising on his cheeks. – Ah, shit! Are you fucking kidding me?!  
\- Stan... Easy, dude. That doesn’t mean nothing... – Kyle tried to say, but Stan was already up and heading for the table, more precisely under it, where he knew Kenny had hidden the drinks. He grabbed a beer in one of the hidden coolers. Kyle stood up as well and followed him. – Dude... You have to stay firm, remember? At least pretend you don’t care.   
Wendy and Gregory sat together and she released his hand, continuing to talk to her friends. Stan opened the beer and started drinking it, already used to the taste. – It’s fine, Kyle, i know exactly what i’m doing.  
\- You... Realize you can’t drink much, right?  
Stan smiled and released a weak laugh before placing his free around around Kyle’s shoulder. – I told you i know what i’m doing. – and then he took another sip of his beer.

Two hours later and Stan was already intoxicated, which helped him to distract and he managed to have fun. Kyle asked him once in awhile if he was okay, but after he assured him that he did, they just returned to have fun. The music was running wild, from time to time a couple came up to kiss in the backyard, Kenny had even suggested they play some Twister. It was just a regular kickass party, until suddenly, Kenny turned the music off and raised an empty bottle of vodka. – Time for Truth Or Dare children!  
The ones who decided to play, or forced by their friends, gathered round in a circle, while the others watched. Kenny sat between Cartman and Craig, placing the empty bottle in the middle. He had a malicious smile before spinning it. The object spinned until the question edge fell on Bebe and the answer on himself. The girl smiled back to him.  
\- Well, Mccormick... Truth or Dare?   
Bebe was simply, in Kenny’s and most of the boys with who he talked to opinion, the hottest girl in class. She was the cheerleaders captain in school and, even tho the blonde boy told himself he only watched the football games because Stan was in the team, he knew 50% of the reason he was there, was to see Bebe rocking her hips before the game started. But she dated Clyde... And that was big but, because they’re friends, yet that wouldn’t make Kenny stop looking at her. He exibited his famous charming smile, even though he had a hole where a tooth was missing, which he only used it to his advantage to get sexier. – Dare.  
Bebe smirked. She also thought Kenny was one of the most handsome boys in class, along with Craig maybe. In fact, she judged a big waste that someone as cute as him to be gay, despite thinking his relationship with Tweek was adorable. Yet, it was no time to be merciful, or at least, Truth or Dare, wasn’t the game for it. – I dare you to Peck Craig’s lips. – Kenny stopped smiling and his expression became confused. Craig, next to him, seemed skeptical with that challenge.  
\- W-What?! – Tweek asked widening his eyes as his whole body started to shake more than normal. – B-But...  
\- I have a boyfriend, Bebe! I won’t gonna kiss Kenny! – he said, ofended. Kenny looked at him curiously. He did find Craig pretty attractive, even tho he liked something with more... Well, tits. Still, a peck on a stupid game didn’t meant much. He had kissed worse things in his life.  
\- Awn Craig... Stop being a pussy. It’s just a little peck! – the girl argued, crossing her arms while the others on the circle encouraged it, wanting to see the challenge done. Craig turned to Kenny, expecting he would supporting him and said that he didn’t want to do that as well, but Kenny shrugged and gave Craig a teasing smile, that made his face go red. The other kept putting pressure.  
\- Baby... It’s... It’s fine. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me... – Tweek said grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. Craig’s eyebrowns curved in a upset way hearing him speak like that. – It’ll end pretty quickly, man. They won’t stop until you do it.  
Craig sighed and leaned, kissing Tweek’s forehead. – It doesn’t mean nothing to me, okay? It’s just a stupid game. – he assured the other. Then he turned to Kenny, he lifted his eyebrowns in a sexy ironic way, while smirking still. Craig rolled his eyes. – I hate you, Mccormick.  
Kenny shrugged again, without taking that smirk from his face. Craig made a disgusted face when the blonde closed his eyes and leaned towards him, gulping, before leaning it too and kiss his lips very quickly. Then he pulled away, red like a pepperming, grabbing Tweek’s hand once more.  
\- I really hate all of you... – he said to everybody, except Tweek, of course. The others yelled and applaused, all but Wendy and Gregory, who didn’t seem to find that funny. Stan stopped laughing too, realizing Wendy wasn’t pleased. He had to act like an adult after all... Right? Kenny scratched his neck, laughing nervously.  
\- Great... Let’s see who’s next. – he said leaning to spin the bottle again.  
It spinned normally and the question edge fell on Rebecca Tucker, or Red as everyone called her. His boyfriend, Kevin Stoley, was standing up with his hands on her shoulders, outside the circle, watching the game. They were a cute a couple who enjoyed pop and geek culture together and had a healthy relationship, even tho Cartman was used to point it out how much Stoley was lucky to have a hot chick like Red next to his nerdy ass. The answer fell on Butters, and noticing that, he rubbed the back of his hands like he always did when he was anxious.  
The redheaded with a lightly rebellious haircut girl looked at Butters with that same smirk everyone has when playing Truth or Dare. – Butters... Truth or Dare?  
Butters wet his lips thinking for a second. He looked around at everyone who watched him choose. Cartman was already smiling broadly, whispering the word challenge to the blonde, as if he wanted to manipulate him into choosing that. He looked at Stan who was kinda out of air and Kyle, beside him, smiled. Then he looked at Kenny. It was true that the poorest kid in town liked to act like a charming bastard with everyone around him ... Expect for Butters. Kenny was kind and friendly to him ... It was as if the boy shared personality traits with Kenny's younger sister, Karen. Like her, he was too innocent to endure Kenny making dirty, sexual jokes all the time, and in the end, he enjoyed spending time with Butters. Personally, Kenny considered him his best friend, although he couldn't say it out loud, or Cartman would punch him.  
When Butters stared at him, Kenny smiled gently and gave him a thumbs up, meaning it was ok, that no harm could happen to him. Butters sighed. – Then i want Truth.  
Red smiled while caressing Kevin’s hand in her shoulder. She already figured Butters wouldn’t venture to choose Dare, even so in his first round. She thought of a question for a second before speaking. – Well... Have you liked any of your friends? I mean... Have you ever had a gay crush?  
Butters tilted his head to the side raising a confused eyebrown. – What...? – he really didn’t undertood why she asked that. Cartman gave a bored sigh, looking at him.  
\- She asked if you’re gay, dude...   
\- Well... No. I’m not gay. Why’d ask that? – he asked back innocently. He never gave people any reasons to believe that he was, right? Not that there was something wrong with being gay. He just wasn’t.  
\- I don’t know... There wasn’t much to ask. But... You never had a serious girlfriend and i never saw you with a girl in high school... And... – she was about to say that found him extremely sensible and delicate, but gave up thinking it could come up wrong. – Sorry if it was a bad question. – she added.  
\- Ah... That’s okay, Red... I don't think I would know what to ask myself either... – he gazed down to the floor. Cartman moved to spin the bottle again, but Kenny kept his attention on Butters. Even though Red hadn't said everything she had thought at the time of the question, the boy had managed to understand, and he knew that Butters also did from his expression. He seemed upset that he never got to flirt with girls and realized, with that question, that his problem was starting to affect what people thought about him. Kenny sighed making a mental note to talk to his friend as soon as possible about the subject.  
And so, the bottle spinned again. This time, the question fell on Clyde, who was firmly holding Bebe’s hand ever since Kenny’s turn, when the blonde had shown his god damn smirk that, somehow, made every girl in town feel... Tingly. The answer edge fell on none other than Stan. Kyle poked his best friend’s shoulder to make him notice Clyde speaking to him.  
\- Uh? What is it? – he said a bit dizzy, taking another sip of his beer.  
\- I asked you Truth or Dare, Stan. – Clyde repeated, impatient.  
Stan’d been so lost in thoughts about how Wendy was stupid with him and how much he wanted to break Gregory’s nose that didnt even paid attention to Butters last round. Now... It was his. But he wasn’t screwing this up... He remembered that someone, would be Kenny? Someone said that if the turn fell on him, he would be challenged to kiss Wendy. But for some reason, he was sure Clyde would never do that for him. The two always argued because the brown-haired boy was captain of the South Park cows and Stan was just another player. Not that he cared ... He just thought Clyde could actually do his job now and then instead of just flirting with his girlfriend.  
That was another problem. Clyde dated Bebe, Wendy’s best friend. Even if he considered to help Stan with his relationship situation, the cheerleaders captain would probably scream with him about it. Besides, Stan learned many years ago from Chef, when he was alive, that you NEVER choose Dare first. Makes you look desperate to have some action with someone. – Truth. I want Truth. – he calmly answered.  
\- Very well. – Clyde nodded his head, taking a sip of his own beer, before making the question. – Forgetting the bad mood, and stuff... Have you and Wendy got there yet? I mean, have you fucked?  
\- Clyde! – Bebe shouted, pushing her boyfriend away. Wendy seemed equally surprised and offended by that. Gregory, next to her, was uncomfortable. Most people around got quiet, expect for Cartman, who started laughting frantically. He poked Kenny with his elbow so he could laugh too, but his friend only raised na eyebrown before sighing, rolling his eyes.  
Wendy gazed deep inside Stan’s eyes for a moment. It was the first time she had consciously done this since their break up in that house's backyard two weeks ago. Stan returned the look although he didn't quite understand why. Of course, his colleagues wondered if the oldest couple among them had ever made it. After all, they were 16 and boys that age spend at least 60% of their time thinking about sex. But in the end, Stan had no reason to lie. – No, we haven’t. – he said without thinking much. His expression, despite dizzy, was peaceful.  
\- See? It was just a question, you guys don’t need to overreact like this! – Clyde replied looking at everyone, especially at his girlfriend who had found it all too unnecessary.  
Wendy sighed, not realizing her heart had speed up a little while she was starring at Stan. She had released Gregory’s hand at the same time, something the british had noticed. That bothered him. He had to do something about it. Who knew? Maybe he could have an opportunity in the next rounds. 

Indeed, his opportunity came in a few minutes when the question fell on him, and answer, on Wendy. He gave his best gentleman smile towards her before asking. – Truth or Dare, Wendy? – Stan could be drunk, but that didn’t cenceled the fact that he wanted to punch his stupid spoiled mouth. He turned his face to watch what Wendy intended to answer. Kyle suppressed his laughter when he realized that Stan was moving a little as if it was windy near him.  
\- Uh... Dare? – Wendy said after some thinking, then, confirmed with her head. – Yeah, i choose Dare.   
Gregory couldn’t help it, but his gentle smile became a wicked one for a fraction of second, before he recomposed. – Very well, then... – he pretended to think about what he wanted to challenge her, even tho he already knew ever since he noticed how she was looking at Marsh before. He had planned what to challenged her before the bottle even stopped on them. – I dare you to kiss me.  
Complete silence at the basement. Everybody turned to see Wendy’s reaction. Some of her friends seemed uneasy with that while the ones close to Stan looked at him with a concerned face. Stan took another sip of his... Well, he lost count of what beer he was, but he took another sip. Wendy glanced at him quickly before turning back to Gregory. – Fine... – he said in a not very excited tone.  
That wasn’t weird, right? She and Gregory were close and even came to the party together. Not as lovers, but together. And thinking about it... She and Stan weren’t, so she was doing nothing wrong when she leaned lightly and her lips touched Greg’s. He took her hand while the kiss was going on, remaining them stuck for a few seconds. When she pulled away, no one clapped or cheered like they’ve done with Kenny before. Her friends were only uncomfortable, looking anywhere else, awkwardly. All, but Stanley.  
As soon as it was over, she unconsciously looked to where he was once sitting, but he simply vanished. She heard the bathroom’s door shutting behind her and could see the red poofball from his hat before it did it completely. – Stan... – she murmured, but then Gregory pulled her chin softly.  
\- Hey... It wasn’t so bad, huh? – he asked smiling politely. She awkwardly agreed.  
Kenny, wanting to end that shitty modd, spinned the bottle again. Kyle was about to stand up and leave the game too, so he could confort Stan, when he heard Heidi’s voice talking to him. – Where do you think you’re going, Kyle? – she asked with a smirk. Kyle turned around and understood why, since the bottle edges were between he and she. He gulped and sat again, knowing he would be screwed if he left now.  
\- Alright, i want... – he was going to pick Truth, obviously. But then he noticed Lily was sitting there, watching the game calmly, which made Kyle remember his conversation with Heidi at the hallways. She said she could help... She knew he had a little crush on the new girl. That renewed his hopes and was probably the reason why he said what came next. – Dare! I choose Dare, Heidi!  
Heidi smiled at the jew knowing what he was thinking, even so because he made sure to glance quickly at the new girl. It was a subtle movement, but she still could catch it. She knew exactly what to do to help him. – Okay Kyle... I dare you... – she smiled with a dramatic pause, which made him anxious. The boy leaned towards her “C’mon, Heidi... C’mon!”, was what he was thinking when she finally opened her mouth to continue. – Stand up and show your butt for a minute!  
His smile suddenly fade, being replaced by a shocked face. – What?! – most people wanted to laugh now. She nodded again wanting to encourage him, while Cartman was starring at her outraged!  
The other boys started to clap their and yell to him complete the challenge and for some reason, Kyle noticed, that girls seemed rather excited too. He felt intimidated for a moment, what probably made him stand up. He glanced at Lily that clapped her hands too, but only to go along with the others, smiling confused to all that. He took a deep sigh, wanting to yell at Heidi for not daring him to do a diffent thing with a different part of his body, specifically his mouth, and then lowered his pants and underwear until his ass was revealed. Kyle turned around, already blushing.  
His friends applauded and laughed, some even whistled, which made Kyle glare, still red like a tomato. He even saw someone’s phone flash, but what he didn’t was the new girl starring at him completely perplexed. The Jew didn't understand, of course, but Heidi knew that all the girls commented on how he had the most beautiful ass in the class. She applauded along with the others, looking at him with satisfaction.  
Hearing all those noises from inside the bathroom, Stan cleaned his face to avoid showing he was trying to hold his tears and opened the door. He came across his best friend standing up showing his ass to everyone. He remembered that when they were children, about eight years old, Kyle's favorite pastime was doing that to piss off adults, but he hadn't done it for a long time. – What the fuck...? - why whenever Kyle was about to do something extremely embarrassing, he wasn’t around?  
\- Alright! That’s enough! – Kyle said his pants up again and sitting back quickly, blushing like never before.  
\- Ah c’mon, Kyle... That was great! – Heidi said playfully, knowing, for Lily’s expression, that she had helped. People had stopped laughing, because as soon she said that, Cartman stood up, puffing like an angry bull.  
\- THAT WAS GREAT, HEIDI? KYLE’S FUCKING ASS WAS GREAT TO YOU? – he yelled, making her and everyone else’s eyes widened. Kyle hid his faces under his hat, just wanting to leave that basement as soon as possible. – SINCE YOU’RE SO PLEASE WITH BUTT, THEN I THINK WE SHOULD END THE FUCKING PARTY!  
\- But... Eric... It’s not what you... – she tried to say, standing up too and looking at him calmly. He step away from her contact and clapped to everybody.  
\- C’mon, everybody out! The party is over! Get the fuck out of here! – he kept screaming, kicking everybody out, that quickly grabbed their stuff afraid of what else he could do if they didn’t. Then he turned back to Heidi. – Not you! You stay!  
Kenny helped Kyle to stand up and Stan went to their meeting. – Let’s just go... Please... – the redhead said still embarassed, starting to walk upstairs with his friends.  
Already outside, Wendy touched Stan’s shoulder suddenly, making him turn. He sighed seeing it was her and Gregory was right behind her. – Hey... Are you ok? I saw you going into the bathroom... Are you feeling sick? – she asked, truly concerned. Tho she knew it wasn't because of the drinks, she didn't know how to ask otherwise.  
\- I’m incredible, Wendy... – Stan said drunk, his voice wavering. He seemed upset despite trying his best to smile. – I’ve never been better.  
\- Wendy, let’s go. – Gregory pulled her close and that was the last straw. Stan staggered forward looking at the starched english boy.  
\- Hey Gregory... Let me t-tell ya... You’re a piece of shit! – he said with a drunken smirk, surprising his friends and the other two. Gregory was about to say something, but Stan interrupted. – So just so you know that her! Wendy... She’s way too much for you... And there’s more! – Stan lifted his finger to put some extra emphasis in what he was about to say next, when he felt the world suddenly spinning like the bottle around him.  
\- Stan...? – Kyle asked in the attempt of taking him out of there, but it was too late. The next second, Stan was throwing up all over Gregory’s clothes. – Ah crap! C’mon Stan! Let’s get out of here! – Kyle said pulling his friend away from the blonde boy, who was shocked with the vomit on him while Wendy was perplexed. Kenny held his laugh before following his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter of the story and probably one of the most beloved ones I've written so far! I hope you like it and thanks for everybody who read it so far. It helps a lot and encourages me to always want to produce more :D  
> Recalling that the story works as a continuation of Trey and Matt's work, to whom all the characters, or the vast majority, belong. So I basically used Canon events as truth, and ONLY them, as the basis for the fic. I really hope you like it and feel free to comment on it!


	4. The 3rd Floor Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman snaps at Heidi because of little dare at the party and now.... There's only one special place in school where they can solve things out. Butters is also upset and with his head full of thoughts because of what happened at the party... But nothing is too bad that can't get more shittier. Meanwhile, Stan is trying not to think about his situation with Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter of the story and full of scenes that I loved to write! I hope you like it and thanks to all the favorites and all the support, as it helps a lot and encourages me to always want to produce more :D  
> Recalling that the story works as a continuation of the creators work, to whom all the characters, or the vast majority, belong to. So I basically used Canon events as truth, and ONLY them, as the basis for the fic. I really hope you like it and feel free to comment on it!

Chapter 4: The 3rd Floor Bathroom  
\- Eric, please... At least listen to me! – Heidi was sitting in the basement’s couch. They were all gone, or better saying, expelled, from Eric Cartman's place, who was currently having a rage attack. The fatass paced the room, marching and stamping his feet, to show how pissed off he was.  
\- I don’t have to listen to anything, Heidi! You’re my girlfriend and you can’t challenge other guys to show their ass! Especially that dirty jew! – he argued placing his finger at the girl’s face. – You’re into him?! HUH? Cause i saw that fucking smirk on your face when you were checking his white asshole!  
She sighed exhausted as if she had already had the situation of arguing with him millions of times, and in fact, she already had. Heidi crossed her arms and looked right into his eyes. – I thought we’ve been through that, Eric. I don’t feel anything for Kyle! I just wanted to help him! Didn’t you see the look on the new girl’s face when i dared him to do that?  
\- That doesn ‘t justify the way you...! Wait... – he was shouting, but when the information finally reach his brain, he stopped and turned confused towards Heidi. – What new girl?  
\- Lily! Lily Palmer. The new girl, she’s in the same english period as we, remember? – Heidi rolled her eyes over his lack of attention. – Kyle has a crush on her, but is too shy, so i decided to help.  
\- Short black hair, full of freckles? – he asked still perplexed. – She was here tonight?  
\- Dammit Eric! Of course she was! She got here with Wendy and the others.  
Cartman shrugged as if that fact didn't matter much. It wasn't like he cared whoever was going to his parties or not, they were just an excuse for him to drink, have fun of and make out with Heidi. He seemed calmer, if only for a second, because she made it clear that she had no interest in Kyle. That would be the end for him... But still. – Wait a minute, Heidi... How did you knew that showing his butt would make her check on him? – he leaned suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her as if he wanted to see her thoughts. Heidi, still with her arms crossed, shrugged.  
\- Well... You, boys, don’t check and comment on girls you find pretty or hot? Us, girls, do the same. Sometimes we even do some lists like the one in 4th grade and stuff... – she started almost timidly, but Cartman had already walked away with an accusing gasp, unable to believe what he heard.  
\- Aha! So you do check Kyle’s ass! You get horny with other guys! – he pointed his finger incriminating her as if she had murdered someone. – You’re a bitch, Heidi!  
\- Ah, please! Like you didn’t look at other girls, Eric! – her eyebrowns furrowed angrily.  
\- Of course not! I only got eyes for you! – he replied crossing his arms and looking anywhere but her face. Heidi stood up and pulled his face again, trying to remind him of some things.  
(Flashback On)  
The South Park Cows were about to take the field for an important game. Stan was warming up and waved to his friends in the stands. Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, in that exact order, were sitting while waving back. The cheerleaders came in for their brief presentation before the game, and as soon as they were in position, Kenny pulled out a pair of binoculars and placed them in front of his eyes. Kyle raised an eyebrow.  
\- What are you doin’, Kenny?  
\- I’m admiring the show, Kyle... And at the moment i’m at this amazing scene called “Bebe Stevens”. – he replied with a sly chuckle as he used his binoculars to get a good look at Bebe in her cheerleader uniform. She was amazing as always, without a doubt the hottest girl in their class. Kyle laughed, taking the object for a second.  
\- Let me see that too.  
They both laughed and Kenny continued to admire. It wasn't that he didn't care about the game, it was just that he preferred the beginning when there was no player on the field. Cartman smiled wickedly as well and pulled out his binoculars to get a look at the view. – Yeah, you’re right, dude... Bebe is hot as fuck!  
Kyle and Kenny stopped smiling and exchanged glances before looking at the person who was next to Cartman the entire time. Heidi was there, and she hadn't even gone out so that her boyfriend would have a chance to comment. He spoke knowing that she was there. – Dude... – Kyle said giving Heidi a sad look.  
\- E-ERIC! – she yelled embarrassed, pushing him slightly.  
\- Ouch! Shit, Heidi! Can’t you see i’m busy? – he said before returning to the lens.  
(Flashback Off)  
\- ...Fine... Maybe that one time... – Cartman said looking at her and playing innocent. She punched his arm and turned around huffing angrily. – Ah! Heidi! What do you want me to say? You still made me look stupid tonight! Nobody knew you were only trying to help that jerk Kyle!  
\- Oh i made you look stupid? Like you’ve never done that to me! – she said and then sighed. – Look, i’m going home... I’m tired. Talk to you tomorrow... – she grabbed her coat, heading towards the scaircase.  
\- But... I thought you were spending the night here!  
She stopped and smirked at him. – Well, Eric, since you only have eyes for me, you won’t mind spending the night only with my memory, right? Bye... – Heidi waved and left, leaving him alone in the basement. Eric threw himself on the couch with a deep sigh.  
\- Fuck, if only i didn ‘t love this bitch... 

After the weekend, they were back at school. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters took the bus together as usual, sitting next to each other. Butters looked distant and a bit down even after days at the party. Kenny sighed beside him knowing exactly what was bothering him, but chose not to comment yet on how transparent his friend was being.  
\- Hey... Butters, dude... Everything cool? – he asked softly.  
\- Uh...? Oh, yeah... I’m ok. – he said without a hint of excitement or expressiveness in his voice, something unusual for him.  
\- You sure, man? Doesn’t seem like it...  
\- Yeah... I am, i’m fine, it’s just... – Butters looked at Kenny and his expression of concern in the middle of his pause. He breathed out of his lungs and relaxed in the seat. – I just didn’t had a great night of sleep... That’s all.  
Kenny knew when his friend didn't want to talk. Everyone bothered Butters for several reasons, it was true, but not him. Of all people, Kenny was the guy who would respect his moment and leave him alone until he felt comfortable to talk. – That’s ok, Butters... You know i’m here if you need to talk. – to try to brighten up the mood, the boy picked up his saddened friend's backpack and started digging inside. – Brought something good to eat today?  
Butters just sighed once again. – My mom had a problem at work. She had to leave earlier and so i couldn’t take my breakfast... I took one of those cakes from the pantry. – the blonde explained by pulling one of those little roll cakes out of the backpack, showing Kenny and then putting it back inside. As soon as he did, Butters looked back at the window, leaning on Kenny's shoulder with a bored expression.  
\- Right... – he responded by letting Butters lean on him, laying his head on the back of the seat too, and they stayed like this all the way to school.

Kyle was almost giving up on going to parties at Cartman's house, since every Monday after parties he had to endure glances and laughter from his classmates. This time would be no different, since he was forced to show his ass to everyone present. How could he been so naive to fall for Heidi's idea? She was Eric Cartman's girlfriend, it was obvious that she wasn't going to help him. Probably the two of them had discussed how to embarrass him in front of the new girl shortly after Kyle had talked to the girl. He could almost see the scene of the couple planning everything while Cartman laughed like some sort of Disney villain or something.  
He had been pulled sharply from his thoughts when, turning the hall, he came upon someone, bumping into the person. The Jew was able to hear the materials, or whatever that someone was carrying, hitting the school floor. Immediately, he moved to help. – Shit! I’m so sorry... – he said gazing at the floor while picking things up, but a sweet feminine voice replied, making him stop and look slowly back up.  
\- Oh, it’s ok... That happens. – Lily Palmer was there, kneeling down to help him. She gave a gentle half smile towards him, which made Kyle gulp and blush.  
He wanted to smile and say something back, but all he could think of was something that sounded like “Get a grip! She saw your ass, but that doesn't mean anything! ”. Half of her stuff was in his arms when he stood up and handed it to her, helping her to keep it steady.  
\- T-There... – Kyle smiled nervously, scratching his neck. He saw a sticker on the cover of the girl's notebook, which finally made him able to reproduce a sentence towards her. – Harry Potter? You like Harry Potter?  
She looked at the sticker on the notebook and nodded, smiling at him. – I love it! I prefer the books over the movies, but yet... You like it too?  
\- Hell yeah! It’s one of my favorite books!  
\- That’s awesome! – she seemed excited that they had tastes in common. She blushed slightly, biting her lip, which Kyle later considered one of the cutest things he had ever noticed in a girl. – So... Kyle, right? Or do you prefer i call you Weasley? – Lily asked, making Kyle raise an eyebrow, but she pointed to one of the red curls that were coming out os his hat. – Your hair. Is red.   
\- Oh! – Kyle looked up, laughing nervously and blushing again before turning back at her. – Sure... But you can just call me Kyle.  
\- It’s a sweet name, i wouldn’t call you anything else. Anyway, i’m Lily. – she said supporting the materials on one arm, reaching out to him. Kyle grabbed and shook the girl's hand politely. – Well... See you later, Kyle.  
The girl went on her way, while the red-haired boy waved the same hand that had squeezed hers. A silly grin plastered his face and as soon as she turned down the hall, Kyle felt his legs melt, making himself lean against a locker, as he sighed passionately placing his hand above his chest.

Butters felt the strange taste on the first bite, but he was so lost in thought, trying to guess if more people besides Red, thought he was unable to date a girl, that he ended up eating the whole roll cake without even realizing it. Among all the bullshit that went through his head, one in particular stood out. Red had said she hadn't seen Butters with a girl since 4th grade... Charlotte, the Canadian exchange student. They had spent a few months studying together, and even after she returned to Canada, Butters had managed to maintain a good distant relationship. It was perfect, really, they both seemed to like each other, she was truly affectionate to him, and the two talked on FaceTime every day.  
Until Charlotte decided to join the girls' movement and leave him with a broken heart. He had talked to some people about her and ultimately decided to give girls a break. Maybe a too long break... Probably the only chemistry he had tried since then was the school subject.  
Kenny, his lab partner was at his side, placing the substance in the beaker very slowly as the professor had instructed. Above all, he was the one who was most careful about this kind of thing, since he seemed to attract death wherever he went. Even if no one was going to remember, Kenny wasn't in the mood to die that day... He still needed to help Butters feel better and that's when he heard the noise.  
Butters bit his lower lip, twisting his legs when he felt his gut squirming inside his body. – Shit, maybe i added too much of... – Kenny asked, walking away from the substance nervously, but stopped when he saw his friend, realizing that the noise had come from him, more specifically from his belly. – B-Butters...? What’s wrong, dude? – his best friend sat on the chair still twisting his legs as if someone just kicked his balls, but his hands clutched his stomach.  
Kenny's eyes widened. The roll cake... When Butters showed it to him on the bus, he thought he had seen a suspicious expiration date, but as it was too fast, so he chose not to comment. Butters held on... He couldn't shit his pants. He just couldn't. Even if Eric Cartman wasn't in that class, he would eventually find out.  
\- Dude! Go to the bathroom! – Kenny said helping to lift him up. He turned to the teacher. – Teacher! My partner is not feeling good, he’s going to the bathroom, ok?  
The teacher seemed to agree and shrugged. Butters sprinted out of the room and headed for the nearest bathroom, but stopped when he realized that the only bathroom on the third floor of the school building was... The Bathroom! It was common conscience of all students that the bathroom that almost nobody used on the 3rd floor was, most of the time, for the consumption of illegal substances and/or for couples and more active lovers to make out during breaks or when were skipping class. Of course, he could come in and find it empty. Still, it was too risky.  
Butters bit his lip thinking for a second, before feeling another noise in his belly, which meant a heavy diarrhea was forming. – Ah hamburguers! I’m going in! – he said to himself before bursting inside the bathroom. 

About twenty minutes before that, Heidi was in her locker picking up her things for her first period, but before she could, a little note that someone had stuck in there fell to the floor. She rolled her eyes reading the “To Heidi” in the closed note. She'd recognize that handwriting anywhere. She opened it and unsurprisingly read Cartman's message in a red pen.  
“Heidi. Please don’t get mad. You kinda have to forgive me since I forgave you for gazing at Kyle’s ass in front of everyone, right? Let’s forget about this, cause I love you too much Boo... You’re way hotter than any of the chicks i check, i mean, i know! Waiting for you in THE bathroom... ;)”  
The note was also full of crooked hearts and a poorly made drawing of Cartman crying with longing or something. She sighed deeply, stuffing the note into her pocket and closing the locker without taking anything. It was awful to admit, but she missed him too.  
The girl went up the stairs to the third floor and then went to the famous bathroom. She had met him there before, so there was nothing new. She couldn't help but smile out of the corner of her mouth. Eric was a complete idiot, but he loved her. She was sure of that because she never saw him running after anyone, apologizing or trying to make up for something bad he had done, except with her. Eric Cartman was known to many as the incarnate devil, but apparently he had a weakness for Heidi Turner.  
When she opened the bathroom door, she held to not laugh out loud. Eric had done his hair, probably using the water in the sink all sprinkled with pen, putting it backwards, like a true gentleman. His shirt was open with the first buttons revealing part of his fat chest, that in some bizarre way managed to be charming for Heidi. He smirked at her holding his cellphone in his hand, playing Marvin Gaye's “Lets Get It On”. She laughed covering her mouth, but he just used his other hand to call her closer to him while making a Lip Sync of the song.  
\- You’re an asshole... – she said approaching him, while placing the cellphone over the sink, soon after hugging him by the neck.  
\- You must like assholes then... Since you’re here... – he smirked before leaning over to kiss her. He sat her on the sink, without peeling off from her lips. She kissed him back and the two of them almost moved to the beat of the music. Everything seemed perfect... Until the sound of the door opening abruptly interrupted the mood. – BUTTERS! – Cartman yelled, releasing Heidi and turning to the blond boy who seemed to squirm in a strange way. Heidi blushed and stopped the music quickly. – WHAT THE FUCK! CAN’T YOU SEE WE’RE FUCKING USING THE BATHROOM!  
\- S-Sorry E-Eric... I just need to use it quicky... – Butters ran into one of the boxes when another diarrhea noise came out of him. – Oh good heavens!  
Cartman started to run after him to kick him out of the bathroom, but Heidi stopped him. – Leave him, Eric... He looked bad... And we’re ditching anyway, we have a loto f time. – she said leaning over to kiss his cheek which seemed to calm him.  
He sighed, but his eyes widened when he heard the sounds of farts and shit coming from the box where Butters was. – AH! Holy shit! Gross! – he took Heidi’s hand, pulling her away from there.  
If that weren't enough, luckily for the couple, as soon as they left the bathroom, the two came face to face with the school principal. Of course, they didn't have to deal with someone crazy man like the Pc Princpail anywmore, but directors were never nice and understandable. The two stopped and Cartman blinked before mentally cursing Butters when the man released a throat noise. – Good morning, Eric... May i ask what are you and Mrs. Turner were doing together inside the bathroom? Shouldn’t you be in class?  
\- Morning, principal Evans... – Cartman said snorting and rolling his eyes bored while holding his girlfriend's hand. The man seemed to notice his lack of posture and the fatass wasn't exactly the example of a perfect student. He usually made himself a victim by saying that teachers and school officials harassed him, but everyone knew that they had good reason to hate the boy. Evans frowned crossly, crossing his arms, but before he could open his mouth, Heidi stopped between them.  
\- Uh... Principal Evans! It’s what what you’re thinking... We were just... Well, we were talking. Solving some problems... – she replied nervously, trying to smile at him in a way that would make him ignore the situation.  
\- I’m sorry, Mrs. Turner. I’ve warned you many times about how your potential is lowered due your date with this little troublemaker here... – he glared at Cartman who just pretended to yawn and wiped his nails on his shirt. The man sighed even more irritably. – I’ll be forced to give a warning note to both of you.  
This finally seemed to get the boy's attention. He raised an unhappy eyebrow, putting Heidi aside. – What?! No, no... Seriously, i’m not taking a warning note home!  
\- Eric... Nevermind... I think we’ve got ok and... – Heidi tried to stop him, but it was too late.  
\- Shut Heidi, i’m onto something here. – he told her and then turned to the principal, clearing his throat, preparing to continue. – As i was saying, you can grab the warning note and shove it up your...  
In the next minute, Heidi and Cartman were in the principal's office, discovering that they'd spend the entire afternoon in detention. She was embarrassed covering her eyes with her hand thinking about how stupid her boyfriend was. He burped before whispering in her ear. – I know this looks bad, but... At least our parents won’t have to sign that stupid warning note, huh?

By the end of the period, Butters had finally felt that his diarrhea was gone. He came out of the bathroom with his hands still on his stomach and pale as a sheet. He had lost track of how long he was inside, but he soon ran into Kenny.  
\- Hey dude! – he said frowning as soon as he saw his friend’s state. – Fuck man... You’ve been all this time in the bathroom? Got all out at least?  
Butters agreed softly. At least he thought he had cleaned out his entire system after everything that came out of him. Kenny helped him to walk to the drinking fountain, as he looked dehydrated. He sighed deeply, watching Butters drink water.  
\- At least you didn’t shit yourself in front of whole class, huh? – he said, but before the other boy could respond, he was pushed out of the fountain strongly as if he had run into a very fat, angry bull. Cartman was red with rage, his fists clenched, facing Butters, now on the floor. Kenny took his arms to help him up and looked at Cartman. – Cartman! The fuck?!  
\- You... I’ve spend the whole night planning my going to the bathroom with Heidi... Wrote that stupid note... AND YOU’VE RUINED EVERYTHING WITH YOUR POOP! – the fatass said, catching Butters by his shirt's collar and pulling him close, like he was about to punch him. – And, on top of all that, we were caught, thanks to you, Butters, you son of a bitch... I’ll have to spend my day in detention!  
\- E-Eric... I didn’t want that... I swear, i was feeling sick... The roll cake! – Butters said covering his face with his hands, trying to protect himself from the other boy's fists while closing his eyes. – I mean it, Eric... I couldn’t hold it!  
Cartman grunted and saw Kenny sigh without knowing what to do. After all, the butthole was also his best friend, and then he looked back at Butters, suddenly letting him go. – You know what, Butters, that’s why you’ll never get a girlfriend! Cause you’re a fucking asshole who doesn’t put himself in his place! – Cartman marched extremely pissed away from there.  
Butters stared at the path he was taking without reaction. After so long, Eric Cartman's words didn't affect him anymore... He knew how much it wasn't worth. But this time, the damn fatass had done it. It was obvious that of all, he would be the first to realize how upset Butters was during the truth and dare game last Friday. The boy sighed and stared at the floor, rubbing one of his arms in shame, without saying a word. He just wanted the day to end soon, he wanted to go home.  
\- Butters... – Kenny said approaching and touching his friend's shoulder, who quickly moved away from the contact, much to the first's surprise.  
\- I’m... I’m okay Ken... Honestly... – Butters replied, clearly lying. He tried desperately to hold back the tears that were to come, but a sad moan came out of his mouth that he couldn't help. Kenny's shoulders dropped when he heard the sound.  
\- C’mon Butters... Let’s get the fuck out of here...

The two were in the stands of the footbal field, also known as Kenny's hiding spot to spy on cheerleaders'. They weren't there at the moment, but he still thought it was the perfect place for the two of them to talk without anyone bothering Butters. The last thing his friend needed was more bagging.  
\- Y’know... I couldn’t help but notice Red’s question got into you... – Kenny finally said taking a bite of his bland sandwich, since it was the only thing he could buy from the cafeteria. Most days, to be honest. Butters looked at him in surprise. – What? You think i wouldn’t? You’re one of my best friends, man... You should have come talk to me.  
Butters looked to the side, grabbing his knees and shrugged sadly. – Maybe... I don’t know why it bothered me so much. I shouldn’t care, right? It’s true that it’s been a while i don’t dare anyone and i thought that was ok... Until i realized other people could be getting their own conclusions about that. – he sighed and turned to Kenny. – I mean, it shouldn’t be so bad, right? No everyone could have a way with girls like you do, Kenny.  
Kenny raised an eyebrow and then laughed weakly at what was said. – Believe dude... I know you well. You don’t wanna hook up with girls the way i do. You’re not fit for it... – Butters shot an offended look at Kenny, as if he wasn't helping anything. – I’m not joking. I know it must be nice from outside, but choosing to not have a serious relationship with anyone and simply enjoy the moment with someone disposable, was the result of something really shitty, Butters.  
Kenny paused and Butters bowed his head sideways. He thought for a second. His friend went out with many girls, but he was never seen with the same one. No serious relationships or anything. The last time he remembered seeing him dating someone was with... – Wait... You’re talking about Tammy? Tammy Warner? – Kenny gently agreed, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and putting one in his mouth, using a lighter in the other pocket of the orange parka to light it.  
\- You don’t mind if i smoke, right? – Butters shook his head no and Kenny dragged once before speaking again. – Me and Tammy decided to get back together when i was 12. I really liked her, dude... She was the girl i first had sex with. I was the first in the class and i didn’t went around spreading the news like Cartman did. I told only to my closest friends... – another drag, then he continued. – Anyway, i thought it was really happening with her, y’know? I thought i had found someone i could see myself marrying to someday... But then i caught her giving this other kid a blowjob at the TGI Friday’s parking lot. From that... I decided i wasn’t going to fall in love again. I know Charlotte upset you, man... But you’re a nice guy. She didn’t deserve you... If all those girls knew who Butters really is? It’d have a line. – Kenny smiled taking another drag and looking at his best friend who seemed surprised by everything he had heard.  
\- Kenny... Why are you raising my mood like that?  
\- Because you’re the best person i know. And you don’t deserve to be like that just because you don’t have someone to bring to THE bathroom. One day this girl will come... And she’ll be the luckiest girl in the world to have someone amazing as Leopold Stotch as her boyfriend. – Kenny smiled again, giving encouraging pats on his friend's back, who returned with an almost emotional smile.  
\- Thanks Kenny... For reals...

Nothing extraordinary happened until the middle of that week. Cartman and Heidi seemed to be in good shape after the detention, Butters had improved, Kyle had made no progress with the new girl and nothing new about Stan's situation, who was in the shower after P.E. Class. The teacher was also his coach for the Cows and, fortunately, the man seemed to like the boy's playing style. He thought he had the potential to be the captain one day, a position that currently in Clyde's arms.  
On that particular morning he had found a picture of Wendy inside his locker, which had left him upset enough to make his performance in gym class be terrible. After he was dry and with his clothes on, Stan was sitting on the locker room bench putting on his socks and sneakers when the coach entered. – Hey kid... What happened today?  
\- Nothing... I just didnt had a good night of sleep. – he replied half-heartedly with a shrug. The coach sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention. Stan looked at the man.  
\- Is this about your girlfriend? The student council president, right? – he asked gently, which was unusual since he needed to motivate his team during practice, therefore the coach was always shouting. – I’m part of the council, you know? And i walk through these hallways. It’s been a while i’ve seen you two together.  
Stan looked away. He didn't need to talk about it with an adult right? It was humiliating... He already didn't talk about most of his problems with his father, since Randy was an idiot and would probably give a very bad advice. He could talk to his mother, but a subject as delicate as his relationship was something he was ashamed to detail to Sharon. The last time he really opened up about feelings he had for Wendy, or whatever was on his mind about his dating and stuff with an adult, was with Chef, and he had died many years ago. Since then, he talked about it only with his friends.  
\- That’s cause we’re not together anymore. She... Broke up with a few weeks ago. – he revealed while finishing to tie his shoes. – But that doesn’t matter anyway...  
The coach sighed again. – Stan... – the boy returned his gaze at him. – I know you only see me as your teacher and the guy who yells orientations at you in a game, but... I was a kid too. I had girlfriends. I know damn well it matters.  
\- Of course it does! – he said annoyed. – I mean it doesnt matter if i care or not... She doesn’t. She left me for that cocky british! – Stan crossed his arms huffing for a second, but then covered his face with his palms, propping himself up on his elbows. – Dammit... I just wish she could see how much i like her. – the coach chuckled making him look at the adult next to him.  
\- Then why don’t you show her? I’m not telling you to send roses, notes, make public declarations or beg her to come back... No... – he thought about the right words for a moment before snapping his fingers. – What you need is to be more confident. Not cocky like this other guy, just confident. From what i’ve heard about this girl at the council, she seems to be the type that likes guys that don’t need to prove themselves. They just are. You get what i mean? Be authentic.  
Stan blinked without reaction. Did the coach just gave him an advice that made perfect sense and could actually work? It looked too incredible. He thought for a second and agreed with a smile. – You’re right... – suddenly Stan stood up taking a deep breath, as if he had taken an injection that had renewed his hopes. – Thanks coach.  
Stan started to walk, before being stopped again. – Hey kid... You forgot this. – he held out his hand and the blue hat with the red poof ball on the top was in his hands. Stan apparently had almost left him on the bench. The coach smiled, handing it to Stanley. – Go for it Marsh.  
Stan agreed again looking at his hat before putting it on his head as confidently as possible, before turning to leave the locker room. He could do that. He was Stan Marsh, authentic enough to go after what he wanted.

He was walking with his chin up and a genuine smile on his face for the first time in those days, but he suddenly stopped when he felt his arms being grabbed, turning around. – STAN! – Kyle cried out in exasperation, shaking his best friend, who was now wide-eyed and surprised. Stan frowned, stopping Kyle calmly and looking him in the eye.  
\- Calm down, Kyle, get yourself together! – he said slapping his best friend’s face so he could recompose himself. Kyle blinked touching his cheek and raising an eyebrown. – Ok, sorry... What’s the matter?  
\- You have to see this! – he responded by taking Stan's hand and running towards the school's main notice board. Stan followed him and from the end of the corridor he could see a big neon sign full of extremely striking geometric shapes, but he could only read what it meant when Kyle finally stopped them in front of it. – Dude, check this out!  
Stan looked up and started to read the information in that glowing paper. – Homecoming ball... New school year... 80’s theme. – the dark-haired boy continued to read about how the party's soundtrack would be composed of songs from the iconic decade, students should come dressed in character or at least with clothes that resemble that style and that'd have lots of dance, food, drink and fun for everyone. Stan turned to Kyle again when he finished reading. – Right... A homecoming ball. What’s the big deal? We always have one of those at the beggining of year.  
\- Stan! Can’t you see?! – Kyle said, his eyes almost shining. For a second Stan thought Kyle was dazzled by the theme, which was really cool, or something, but he was surprised when he continued. – A ball means we can invite someone! It means i can invite Lily! It’s an excuse, see?  
\- You’re gonna call the new girl to the dance? – Stan said holding his laugh. It's not that he doubted Kyle's ability, he had seen his friend asking girls out before, but something about how the redhaired behaved in front of this one specifically made the circumstances different. – C’mon Kyle! You took week to talk to her once, and it only happened because you’ve bumped into eachother by accident.  
Kyle crossed his arms, offend. – Well, but i’ll call her. There’s no reason for me not to try... Besides... – Kyle pointed to a very cliché slogan on the poster: "It's going to be magical." He smirked towards Stan. – Don’t doubt of what a ball can do, dude... And i know a certain someone who’s really needing some magic with a certain school council president... – he poked Stanley with his elbow, teasing him. Stan giggled and pushed his arm away.  
\- Yeah... Maybe... But i bet she’s already going with Gregory. – he shrugged. – I might as well not going.  
\- Fuck Gregory, Stan! Even if they go together, they’re not dating, you know? You can talk to her whenever you like! – Kyle said raising his arms for emphasis, which made Stan raise some doubts.  
\- Wait... Why do you want me to go so much?  
\- Cause you’re my best friend? – he said discredited looking at the black-haired boy in front of him. – And i know damn well that, because of what you’ve been through, you need to have fun... And let’s be honest, your dad is gonna borrow you the car if you say you’re going, and we both know who arrives driving is cooler.  
Stan rolled his eyes at the comment about the car and turned to walk toward the next class. – C’mon Kyle... We’re gonna be late for class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> I hope you like the first chapter of the AU. I'd like to emphasize that the story works as a continuation of the creator's (Trey and Matt) work, to whom all the characters, or the vast majority, belong to. So I basically used Canon events as truth, and ONLY them, as the basis for the fic. I really hope you like it and feel free to comment on it!


End file.
